


Virtual Meeting

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Sinister Fluff, Yandere Glitchtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Vannie decides to test the game for once.She has someone to meet.
Relationships: Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 54





	Virtual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I love this unhealthy pairing now. William is garbage in all incarnations LMAO

Vannie didn’t get the privilege to test the game often. That normally fell to the hired testers or Luis. At first, she didn’t really mind. Vannie’s passion was the tech and code behind the scenes; she was okay being in the background while other people took the glory.  
  
Nowadays, though ... that had changed. And she wasn’t the only one confused about that.  
  
“You sure, Vannie?” Luis asked. He tilted his head in that infuriatingly cute way he usually did. He always did when he was confused. “I mean, I don’t mind testing the VR system. What’s with the change of heart?”  
  
“I just ...” She struggled to answer for a few moments. Eventually, she shrugged. “Look at it this way. Multiple perspectives will help us balance this out, right? We’ll see how it looks to different people.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Luis said with a shrug. He pulled the VR headset off and handed it over to her with an overdramatic and clumsy flourish. Vannie couldn’t help but laugh as she took it from him. “Freddy Fazbear’s awaits!”  
  
“All right, all right.” Vannie started to slip on the headset, paused, and then glanced over at Luis. “Mind if I have privacy while testing? I’m better able to focus if I’m given a couple of hours without being interrupted.”  
  
“You got it. I work the same way.” Luis smiled at her, his cheeks slightly pink, and waved before rushing off. Why had he run away so fast? Vannie blinked, shrugged, then brushed it off. He wasn’t the important one right now.  
  
Really, she was proud of herself for appearing so normal when struggling so much to think properly. There was a permanent haze in her mind at this point -- one impossible to shake. A part of her felt wonderful and another part of her felt sick. It was a constant war that stopped only when she gave in.  
  
And when exhausted like she was, it was so much easier to just give in.  
  
Vannie put the VR headset on and slipped into the virtual world inside of it. The plain, windowless testing room around her melted away, replaced by a would-be lively pizzeria lobby. The colors were dulled, the stage closed, and the chilling atmosphere within the world made Vannie shiver. If nothing else, they got the vibe of the place down pat. Jeremy had described the horrors very well; they had a lot to work with.  
  
None of that mattered either, though. As soon as the game loaded, Vannie immediately began looking around for _him_ \-- the code that had captivated her, the one who had reached her in a way that no one else ever had before. He touched her mind and knew her inside and out.  
  
“Hello?” she called out into the empty pizzeria. “Are you here?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Worry gnawed at her. Had something happened to him? Did someone manage to discover him? What if she blew their cover somehow? Vannie wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to comfort herself. Did she start rocking? She had no idea, really. It was hard to function when he wasn’t around --  
  
“There you are. You’re late.”  
  
The sound of his voice made her heart flutter. Vannie quickly turned her head to look to her right. There was the rabbit -- no, Afton, he preferred the name Afton -- she had grown to love. He stood there with his sickly yellow ‘skin’ color, his too-wide purple eyes, and that sickening grin. Afton looked absolutely disgusting. The name itself should be a clue for how awful he ...  
  
No, wait. Why was she thinking like that? Afton was her everything.  
  
“Yes, I know. I’m sorry.” Vannie’s voice had dipped into that smooth, soft tone that only happened around Afton. She dipped her head modestly and with shame. “I was ... held up.”  
  
“I heard,” he replied with a scoff. His smile didn’t waver. In fact, his mouth didn’t even move. “The boy doesn’t know you like I do. He shouldn’t pretend he does.”  
  
A dim part of Vannie wanted to go to bat for Luis. He wasn’t clueless, nor was he really good at pretending. The man was earnest, she wanted to shout. But she said nothing, only nodded silently. Sure, she had known him for a long time, but Afton knew her better. It wasn’t a matter of time. It was a matter of the connection.  
  
And he had that in spades over Luis.  
  
Afton reached out and cupped her cheek with his fuzzy paw. All coherent thought went out the window immediately; all Vannie could do was lean into the touch with a content sigh. Nothing else mattered when he was here. The way Afton calmed her down made her feel a peace she hadn’t known for years.  
  
“... as obedient as ever,” he whispered. The soothing voice made her sink deeper into that relaxation. “You have been doing well, Vannie. Very well. I’m impressed.”  
  
“Thank you.” Vannie smiled absently as she stared up at those purple eyes. “Everything is going according to plan. And it’s all thanks to you.”  
  
“I know.” Afton continued to stroke her cheek absently. Vannie melted into it this time around. “And you.” It almost seemed like an afterthought, but he had praised her. He _praised her_. She coasted on it and let it envelop her as a warm cocoon. Nothing felt better than his encouragement and compliments. Nothing.  
  
Something, however, nagged at her. Vannie tried to interpret it through that haze, but it took so much effort. She furrowed her brow in a desperate attempt to grasp at whatever she wanted to ask.  
  
Oh!  
  
“Why did you want to see me?” Vannie asked. He froze mid pet as a response and her heart sank into her stomach.  
  
Peace washed over her again once he answered, however. “Can’t I just see my favorite follower?” Afton chuckled. “Can’t I see the one who is risking so much to free me? Someone so kind and so brave? Why can’t I just make sure you’re doing well?”  
  
His words sounded so ... soft. So kind. Vannie’s eyes shone with delight and she stared up at him in reverence. The constraints of the game made it hard to hug him, but she tried her best to do so. Vannie held him close, reveling in how realistic his fur felt in this virtual world. It was soft, warm, and so fuzzy. Perfect.  
  
Perfect like the rest of him.  
  
“Afton --”  
  
“Vannie,” he purred to her. He began to run his ‘fingers’ through her rainbow-streaked hair, holding her just as close as she held him. They stayed like this for quite some time and Vannie reveled in his company. His touch. The way he seemed to reach into her and connect their very souls. The haze grew stronger and stronger, and she sunk further and further into it.  
  
It felt so good. All of this felt so, so good. Impossibly so. She could stay here forever.  
  
“I never want to leave.” Even as she said it, Vannie knew it was an impossible wish. She was his avatar in the outside world -- the only one who could execute his plans for the time being. Afton’s patronizing pat on her head only reinforced what she knew already: that it was impossible to ask that.  
  
“Eventually, you’ll need to. Not that I want you to, either. Not yet, anyways.”  
  
“I may need to test a level,” she admittedly reluctantly. “I told Luis I would play the game to see how it goes for different people ...”  
  
“Well, then.” Afton pulled away from her and she instinctively reached out to hold him again. He moved too far away, though, and she cursed the fact that she couldn’t walk in this hub menu. “I suppose you’ll have to do that. You can’t have them suspecting anything.”  
  
Why did he seem so cold about Luis? It should be alarming. Maybe she shouldn’t mention him around Afton. It might be better that way and he wouldn’t get upset with her. The mere idea of him being angry ...  
  
It made her shudder. No, she didn’t want to anger someone as perfect as Afton. Never.  
  
“I know you’re right.” Vannie sighed forlornly. “I ... suppose I’ll get to it, then. Will I see you again before I leave?”  
  
“Of course you will.” He tilted his head almost like that other boy did. “Good luck, Vannie.”  
  
Vannie forced herself to turn away from his gaze and worked the controls to try out the ‘FNAF1’ levels. As the world faded around her, she swore she could hear him say:  
  
_“You will always belong to me.”_


End file.
